Roomates
by JW Jump
Summary: More than one lone prothean suvived the Reapers' onslaughts in the past. Now found and awakened, these beings must learn how to live and thrive in this new time and among strange new creatures. But just who would be capable of dealing with ancient aliens let alone those already around them? I'll give you on guess.


JW Jump: Hello everyone! I FINALLY found the password and email so that I can get back on this account. God, its been a long time. I even created another account in order to try and post there, buuut the same thing happened to me. Again. As you can probably guess, I am not an extremely organized person. Oh well. Here is a new story for you.

Plot: The senshi are aliens; this is touched on a bit in Sailor Moon, however they were essentially humans with powers from different planets. In this fic, they will be rather more alien like. This going to be a set of stories about the senshi being a new breed of creature in the Mass Effect universe. Don't know how it'll turn out but we will see. This first chapter isn't going to go into too much detail about who this is or what is going on, but that will be next chapter.

Disclaimer : I do not own anything in this except for the plot.

The last thing she had seen was the looming trees and abundant vegetation that covered her home world. She felt the stifling heat kiss her skin and tasted the sweet water in the air with her last breath before closing her eyes. More and more memories bubbled up from the dark recesses of her sleepy mind: playing in Jyuve's dense jungles as a child, participating in her first Hunt, taking the name Yov... Laughter, singing... Screams, the scent of blood... She curled into herself, covering her ears and closing her eyes as if to will it all away. Her world had turned from a natural paradise to a graveyard in mere days, and she, Yov, could do nothing but watch as her beloved home and people were slaughtered. Jyuve's sister worlds were also falling prey to these strange invaders.

This is why they had decided to send them into The Sleep. To hope that they may survive the death that was sweeping across the stars one world at a time. To find any of their kin that may have survived the slaughter and bring them together as one people again.

And now there were no screams. No voices, no crying, not a single sound except a soft, continual hum from some unknown origin. Perhaps this was Jyuve in the future? If so the silence did not bode well. Sitting up, she focused throught the bright light around her to see white walls and strange creatures that blinked colorfully at her. Her body tensed upon the sight, and she crouched low upon the ground. She could not feel the warmth of the ground beneath her feet, could not smell these foreign creatures sitting so still around her. It felt cold, and these beings smelled of something inexplicably wrong to her. Her brow furrowed slightly.

However, a new scent assailed her. Another unfamiliar scent, yet she could tell this was alive; she could hear the faint sound of a beating heart come closer and closer just as she could hear its footsteps do the same. Her amber eyes slitted, and she moved away from the new being that appeared from the wall before her. She watched it stop before her, bearing its teeth at her then jabbering away in some odd tongue. When she hissed at it, the creature seemed unperturbed, advancing closer and and drawing something from its being. She made to skitter away from him, but her limbs refused to move, stuck to the ground it seemed. She tugged and pulled and snapped at the stranger with her sharpened teeth, but this did not deter him. Her head was yanked back violently by her hair. A sharp pain pushed past the soft skin at her throat and traveled through her body. Soon it all became fuzzy.

Her head and limbs were released, and she slumped to the floor. Try as she might she couldn't move. Her muscles were soft and defied her no matter how many times her mind cried out to them. And even that stopped moments later. The room around her became dimmer and dimmer. This was not supposed to have happened, she thought. No. Her eyes softly closed and her body went completely still.

This was not Jyuve.

This was not her kin.

They had failed.

JW Jump: Okay, not my finest work. But I didn't want to give too much away, and I wanted to give myself room to play around with a few ideas with the story. Also, this was written on my tablet, so point out to me if something doesn't sound right or is misspelled etc. I'm all for constructive criticism! Thanks!


End file.
